This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Air and fuel flow into and out of the cylinders may be controlled by a valvetrain. The valvetrain may include a hydraulic system that actuates intake and exhaust valves and thereby controls the timing and amount of air and fuel entering the cylinders and exhaust gases leaving the cylinders.